


中文好難

by red_feb02



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_feb02/pseuds/red_feb02
Summary: 美國人跟泰國人為什麼要用中文調情
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 8





	中文好難

李永欽最近喜歡上中文的「寶貝」，對著誰都喊，劉揚揚是寶貝、董思成是寶貝，連休息時間來串門子的徐煐淏也是。  
他坐在沙發上招手喊著「寶貝來來」，懂點中文又知趣的美國人說著寶貝來了向李永欽走去，一屁股坐在沙發上，一把攬過他的肩。  
李永欽掙脫徐煐淏的手：「你不是寶貝。」明明前幾秒才對他呼喚寶貝，徐煐淏習慣了李永欽跳躍的思緒，反問那誰是寶貝？  
「我。」李永欽搭配雙手做了花托的姿勢。  
靠牆玩手機的劉揚揚被美國人和泰國人的中文對話吸引抬頭，不巧撞見裝可愛的瞬間。劉揚揚不想出聲打擾便忍下吐槽的話，但李永欽也沒瞧見他無聲作嘔的怪表情，顯然更專注在吃自己那套的美國人身上。

徐煐淏說他們明天拍MV後天出發美國，暫時不會進公司了。下次見面至少一個月後，李永欽讀出了他的言下之意。  
徐煐淏連著中文名字叫他「永欽寶貝」，說想要什麼都幫他帶回來。可李永欽不需要禮物，只想去他家，又明白不可行，達不成的事說出來也是讓他為難，便收回口中的話，避開回答，糾正徐煐淏自己是「欽欽寶貝」。徐煐淏笑著，附和叫他欽欽寶貝。  
短暫的休息時間他們互相分享生活中的瑣事，當徐煐淏說到日文好難時，李永欽突然想起，中文的欽還有一個同音字親，用英文解釋是Kiss。他便脫口分享這個中文小知識給徐煐淏。  
徐煐淏看著李永欽問，那剛剛說的「qin qin寶貝」是指欽欽寶貝還是要他親親寶貝？  
這人怎麼這麼能聯想，李永欽壓根沒想到另一個用法，還是要逗弄徐煐淏，瞇眼笑說你覺得呢。又拿起手機搜尋Deep Dish Pizza，對徐煐淏說他要這個，硬是打斷了「欽親」話題。  
徐煐淏成功被轉移焦點，看著他手機說回來做給他，「好。」李永欽回應著，訂下一個不知道什麼時候能成真的約。

幾個成員去附近超商回來，董思成一進門便對徐煐淏說有人喊他回去練習。徐煐淏這才注意手機，果然有幾個未讀訊息與一通未接來電。  
「我走了。」徐煐淏起身摸了下李永欽的手，後者「嗯」的一聲作為回應，口氣有些冷淡，但手抓著徐煐淏捨不得放。徐煐淏也和其他人打招呼，關上門前又回頭向他用口型說了Bye Bye。  
「欽欽寶貝～」徐煐淏剛走劉揚揚恢復平時調皮模樣，學著剛才徐煐淏的口吻叫他，立刻收了李永欽一記白眼。

徐煐淏離開練習室不久便傳來訊息：「wo xiang qin qin bao bei le」，結合著方才的對話，李永欽問他，「qin」是哪個「qin」？兩個字的讀音相同意思卻差很多，李永欽要知道答案。  
對方卻像是複讀機，重複回了「xiang qin qin」三個字。  
李永欽沒想過自己的中文懟遍全團，卻栽在一個裝傻的美國人身上。  
可惡。

「錕，qin qin是欽欽還是親親？」  
「這是你書上的繞口令嗎？」錢錕一直覺得李永欽的中文教材有問題，思索是不是該買一本新的送他？  
「沒事、沒事，練習。」

當天李永欽的中文課本出現四字心得：  
中文好難。


End file.
